EP 1 202 885 B1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,619) describes a sensor assembly having a fastening device attachable to a vehicle window, a sensor housing attachable to the fastening device, and a pair of lever-type fastening parts. Each fastening part is a stamped metal part having a bent end section, an elastic middle section, and a retaining bracket end section. The bent sections are movably inserted into respective pocket-shaped formations of the housing to pivotably connect the fastening parts to the housing. The retaining bracket sections of the fastening parts can be pressed against the spring tension of the elastic regions by respective pins molded on the fastening device. The housing is thereby pressed against the windshield by spring pressure. The fastening parts each form respective single-arm actuating levers by the linkages to the housing. Since the attachment of the fastening parts to the fastening device results from the application of force by corresponding sections of the single-arm actuating levers, the mounting force that can be applied to these sections is relatively large. It is also disadvantageous as the mounting force acts directly on the relatively complex molded fastening parts, which are relatively hard to manipulate. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the fastening parts are mounted separately in order to produce uniform pressure of the housing on the window.